1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric toy gun technology, and more particularly to such an electric toy gun, which provides optional single fire, dual fire and continuous fire modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The driving principle of an electric toy gun is completely different from that of an air-soft toy gun. When the trigger of an electric toy gun is pressed, a power break holder is moved into contact with a power contact holder in the inside of the gun body to start the firing mechanism. Similar designs are seen in Taiwan Patent No. M389249 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,577 or European Patent No. 2,390,614) entitled “Electric toy gun with an improved power break control mechanism” and Taiwan Patent No. M395150 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,542) entitled “Electric toy gun with a power break control mechanism”. When firing, a battery-operated gearwheel set 10 is driven by a motor to move a piston set 30 toward the rear side in the gun body 20 (see FIG. 1). The piston set 30 has a return spring 301 loaded thereon. When rotating the gearwheel set 10 to a predetermined position, the piston set 30 is released from the gearwheel set 10, and the return spring 301 immediately returns the piston set 30 forwards to its former position, allowing discharge of a compressed gas to drive a toy bullet out of the gun barrel. Thus, one firing action is done, and the toy gun is reset for a next firing action. The above description explains the electric conduction and bullet firing operation of the prior art electric toy gun.
Further, when designing a toy gun, every manufacturer is trying hard to provide a high level of realistic simulation, making the outer appearance of the electric toy gun similar to a real gun. A toy gun can be configured to provide a single fire mode, a continuous fire mode, and a backlash vibration mode. However, no any commercial toy gun is capable of providing a single fire mode, a dual fire mode and a continuous fire mode for selection. Further, among the variously known special toy guns (for example, the pneumatic submachine gun of Taiwan Patent publication No. 201315961, issued to the present inventor), no any electric toy gun provides a single fire mode, a dual fire mode and a continuous fire mode. Therefore, there is a strong demand for electric toy gun that provides a single fire mode, a dual fire mode and a continuous fire mode for selection.